The Truth about the Two
by nothereatall
Summary: My first . frustration! another ViperJackie! i need ideas! be nice RR.. I can't get my Comp to upload bad news!
1. beginning to an understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures 

I only own my crazy ideas.. And be nice!!! my first!!!

  


After the J-team clones eps...

  


"well Jackie, Paco and I are leaving, we will see you later.." El Toro and Paco were walking to 

  


their van. It was a peaceful day at section 13 and it was quiet. Captain Black was enjoying a well 

  


deserved lunch break, and Jackie was relieved only for a moment... "I'm sticking around, after all, I did promise Jade that we were going rollerblading..." Jackie couldn't help it but to stare into her calm brown (?) eyes. They stared at each other in a moment of silence. He felt a surge of longing, and guilt but, he managed to stop it before anyone suspected anything..

"Umm, yes, go ahead, I'll be at uncle's shop.. Have fun Jade" Viper eyed him strangely, and Jackie became nervous. "See you later Jackie!!" Jade said excitedly as they went into the elevator. Jade told Viper when they were in the elevator, "there must be something wrong, He had no objections..." 

~~~~ later with Jackie~~~~

They had been so close when they were trying to catch origami, Jackie thought, he was a fool...

He could fight the dark hand, and yet he didn't have the guts to talk to Viper... He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He sat in silence thinking about her...

Soooo... How did you like it??? I'll write more, give me at least 5 reviews and I'll write more!!

VIPER ROCKS!!!


	2. I had no Idea

Chapter 2 is up!!! 

Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures isn't mines!! If it was there'd be more Viper included!!

  


Viper opened the door "we're back, oh.. Did I come at a bad time?" Jackie looked at Viper. She sat next to him on the bed "what's wrong baby face?" She touched his hand, her hand was warm and soft, her look was caring and affectionate. He stared into her eyes for a moment and quickly looked away. "It's nothing" he mumbled as he stared at the ground. "Your lying.." she said softly. "Why would I tell my problems to a thief?" Jackie asked sarcastically. "Ex- Thief" she corrected intently, " and that's because I'm listening..." Their eyes met again, and that's all they could do to tell each other how they feel. "Well, there's this person who I like and she is very beautiful, and I can't do anything about it, because I'm scared of making a fool of myself..." Jackie said hesitantly. "I understand, well, maybe, you could try to tell her how you feel.. But I can reassure you that she won't be offended in any way.." there was silence. "Well, I guess I'll be going now.." As she got up to leave, Jackie caught her arm "Wait! If you want, you could stay here for awhile.." Viper looked at him suspiciously "Aren't you worried because you'll have a thief around?" "Ex-Thief.." Jackie corrected her. "I think that I will take up your rather generous offer.." Viper told him

~~~~~ 10:30 p.m.~~~

Jackie and Viper wound up sharing a room (ooohhh, naughty Jackie...wait, who's idea was it to share a room in the first place??hehehe) Jackie lay on his bed which was right across from Viper's. He stared at the moon in silence. Viper came in and she whispered to Jackie "everyone's asleep, it's just the two of us..." "Ehheh, just.. Us" Jackie replied. He was kind of nervous at the though of being alone with her. She sat down on her bed and looked over to Jackie. "So, babyface how have you been?" "Okay I guess. Though I've been really busy with archeology." Jackie said in embarrassment "I've missed having someone else around" There was silence. Jackie got really nervous, Viper turned to him and said "I've missed you too Jackie.." Jackie got up and sat next to her. She smiled "Life's been pretty chaotic and I've been waiting for some peace, and I finally get it, with you..." Jackie being this close to her hadn't realized how beautiful she really was. Her skin looked so soft and angelic he just wanted to touch her face. Her bronze eyes, her midnight black hair glistening in the moonlight that peeked through the window, he got lost in the moment. Her beauty only he wanted to appreciate..

To be Continued!!! 

HAHAHA!! Updates are tommorow!! If I can actually upload them!!! =( ^.~ next chappy's my best yet!!!


	3. Don't stop loving me

Disclaimer: I don't own JCA... if I did then Jackie and Viper would be in s full time relationship by now!! ^.~ hehehe!! Love the couple!!Getting a little touchy here **wink wink!!**got to up the rating!! Hehehe!! No, Not a lemon!!! **grin..** yet, maybe if some one wants it to be, im okay with requests.. E-mail me if you have any suggestions!!

  


She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't resist, in fact, he encouraged it. It wasn't just any kiss, but a kiss with yearning passion. It was all the longing for each other, that desire finally fulfilled, they slowly broke apart, though they didnt want to. Viper stared into his eyes and fell into his arms in tears. "Oh, Jackie I've missed you so much!" She fell into silent sobs as they slept in each other's arms...

~~~6:40 A.M. the next morning~~~~ **What did the naughty children do this time?? **grin*

It was 6:40 am, small traces of sunlight were seeping into the room. Both Viper and Jackie slept peacefully, in a warm hug Viper snuggled to his chest, they kept each other warm the whole night. They woke up refreshed, surprised and embarrassed. Viper made the first comment to break the silence. "Sleep well?" she blushed and winked, Jackie turned crimson. "You see Jackie, I have always slept alone in the cold, because noone was close to me for the later years of my life." She paused to look at him, "then, Jackie, you came along, and you changed that... When I met you, I was a thief, you made me realize that a life of crime isn't worth the trouble, I am now an ex-thief, and in my eyes I left hate behind.. Then I learned to love, you..." Her eyes looked just like Jade's, innocent and vulnerable. "You changed me Jackie, and I have never cried before.." He wouldn't take advantage of her, never. She cried on his shoulder, "you showed me love, and what it means, that's the greatest gift I could ever get..." She looked calm and in a way angry with herself, she looked so innocent and beautiful, he just lost his breath, and she was yet so close to him... "if you truly love me Jackie, then don't stop, I need you, what I have been missing my whole life, my everything..." She was making Jackie weak, soon to have her lips caressing his, cradled in his arms. The happiness she was waiting for, the love, forever last....

ENDDD!!!! im soo happy!!! 

And my extra, Why Jackie and Viper are perfect for each other..

1) They look so cute together.

2) the 'thief' 'ex-thief' hello!!! flirting!! 

3) the Christmas eps!!

4) Jackie and Viper (x-mas) mistletoe

5)x-mas eps end piccy.. Ya see one of vipers hands where's the other **bet ya didn't think of that?** 

6) The origami eps!!

7) 'baby face' is called flirting!

8) they are made for each other **who's this portia character?? * *sry portia fans* 

9) Viper *naughty* Jackie *nice*

10) Fatal attraction here people!!!

I'll write another few!!! ^.~ E-mail me if you have suggestions on another


End file.
